Destiny or Chance:Family Secrets
by unique-deflection
Summary: When the Elder's give Paige two new charges she finds out that they are not just witches and charges,they're family.Now Paige has to deal with her new siblings while Phoebe Piper and Billie deal with issues of their own.
1. New Charges

This story is set in season eight and is after the episode "Vaya con Leo's." Billie is in this story and Paige and Henry are together. I know that Billie didn't get thought projection until " Mr and Mrs Witch" but she got it early to make this story more interesting and Paige got healing because I think she should of always had that power. Any characters that you do not recognize from the show belong to me.

_Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- 33- Temporal Stasis and Molecular acceleration _

_Phoebe Halliwell- 31- Premontions_

_Paige Matthews- 28- Orbing, teleorbing, glamouring and healing_

_Billie Jenkins- 19- telekinesis and projection_

_Jack Aisbett- 17- Orbing, dormiokenesis and hovering_

_Emma Aisbett- 17 - Orbing, fervenkenesis and hexographic. _

* * *

Chapter 1- New Charges 

Paige Matthews grumbled as she walked down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor " Half past six in the bloody morning, haven't the Elders ever heard of a lie in on a Saturday morning" she slowly walked though the dinging room and into the kitchen to be greeted with the sounds of a crying baby Chris and an angry Piper. Piper turned around slightly as she heard Paige walk in.

" Hey Sweetie, what are you doing up at this time?"

"The Elders decided to wake me up at half past six by putting a personal alarm clock in my head." She said wincing slightly at the memory.

" What did they want at that time of the morning?" Piper asked a grin spreading across her face.

"It's too early for your so called wit Piper," said Paige as she sent a scathing look in Piper's direction before continuing "and they've assigned me two new charges in New York."

" Oh right do you know anything about them?" Piper asked

" Just that they're seventeen, witches and twins and that that's all I know." She said while plonking down at the table. Piper walked over and placed a cup of coffee, in front of Paige and looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face " I know it's hard sweetie but you've got to think of the fact that your going to help them. That's a better reward than killing demons." Paige looked up and gave Piper a slight smile.

Paige suddenly looked up at Piper again and asked her " How are you coping, me and Phoebe know what it's like to loose someone who is close to us. So if you want to talk we are always here." But before Piper could reply.

A crash was heard throughout the house followed by a large bang. Piper and Paige got up and started to run through the house towards the attic. Phoebe ran out of her bedroom wearing a strappy top and fleece pyjama bottoms, nearly crashing into her sisters who were running towards the attic. Phoebe gave a sigh and started to pursue her sisters. All three sisters arrived in the attic, to see Billie deliver a round - house kick to a demon sending him sprawling across the floor. She walked over to him and put her foot on his chest " Tell me what you know about a girl called Christy Jenkins and don't give me that I don't know crap or else I will be forced to vanquish you!" she said putting more pressure on his chest.

" Honestly I don't know and if I did I wouldn't tell you witch." He said, grabbing hold of Billie's leg and twisting it so she fell over, he leaped to his feet readying an energy ball in his hand but before he could a shockwave leapt from Billie killing the demon in a fiery vanquish. Billie got up and went towards the table not noticing the sister's presence near the doorway. Billie looked up as she felt herself been watched, she sighed in relief when she realised it was the sister's. Piper stalked into the attic and glared at Billie " What the hell was that?" said Piper pointing at where the demo was killed

" What do you mean?" asked Billie

" How the demon died. You know the purple glow that encased your body and then the whole shockwave thing that then killed the demon!" said Piper her anger exploding.

" Well I dunno, I was thinking, "oh crap" and suddenly I thought of sending a telekinetic blast at him but then that happened. Anyway I haven't got full control of my new power so I'm bound to have some setbacks. I mean come on Paige has told me all about the setbacks that Phoebe had controlling her empathy." Retaliated Billie. Phoebe gave Paige an annoyed look as Paige sheepishly looked away.

" Well you can clean this mess up young lady as I have two children down stairs who are hungry and have been left alone." Said Piper walking briskly out of the attic. Phoebe looked over at Billie and grabbed a sweeping brush; she looked at Paige and said, " Aren't you going to help?"

" No I can't sorry, I gotta go to New York and meet my new charges." Phoebe looked at Paige with surprise registering on her face.

Paige looked at Phoebe and said, " I'll explain later, tell Piper that I'll be back in time for dinner tonight, and you." Paige said turning to Billie " I know you want to find your sister but please could you keep the mess down to a minimum as Piper is having a hard time at the moment with you know Leo gone." Billie gave Paige a nod as Paige orbed out.

* * *

Paige orbed in front of a house in the suburbs of New York, she wondered if her charges were at home her question was answered as she heard shouting from the house. Paige walked slowly up the pathway and knocked slightly on the door, a women of about forty answered the door her hair was a light brown colour while her eyes were a startling grey. 

" Can I help you dear?" asked the women looking at Paige curiously

" Hi, yes my name is Paige Matthews and this may seem a little strange but are you Mrs Aisbett?" asked Paige

" Yes I am, can you tell me what you would like please?" asked Mrs Aisebett wariness evident in her voice.

" Oh sorry I'm your children's whitelighter and I know that may come as some shock to you but…" Before Paige could finish Mrs Aisbett had ushered her inside " Yes dear I know who you are, I was told you were coming."

Paige looked at her with surprise. " I was wondering if they are here, I'm sorry to say I don't know that much about your children. I only know their seventeen and witches."

Mrs Aisbett held out her hand and said " Mary Aisbett, nice to meet you. I'm a witch with the power of thermokenesis, the ability to send out concussive blasts of either ice or fire."

Paige shook her hand and replied " I'm Paige Matthews. A charmed one who is half whitelighter half witch and I have the powers of orbing, teleorbing, glamouring and sensing." Mary looked at Paige with surprise as she mentioned she was half witch half whitelighter. " You mean there are other witchlighters out there apart from my children." She asked Paige

" Wait your kids are witchlighters as well?" asked Paige using Mary's mixed word.

" Yes I thought you would know been their whitelighter and all." Said Mary her facial expression mirroring Paige's. Before either of them could ask each other a question the front door walked in and in walked Jack and Emma. Paige's new charges.

Jack walked in he was about six foot with short dark brown hair much like Paige's and he had hazel eyes, he was wearing stylish cut jeans with a t-shirt saying " life is famous for screwing you over" while Emma had light brown hair and dark hair, she looked about to be 5 foot 6, she was wearing a peasant skirt with a low cut v – neck top. Emma and Jack both stopped their conversation as they noticed their mother stood there with a complete stranger. Mary turned around and faced her children " Jack, Emma this is your new whitelighter Paige Matthews." Jack and Emma looked at each other with surprise; Jack walked forward and shook Paige's hand as Emma just stood there still looking at her mother " I thought dad was our whitelighter?" asked Emma ignoring Paige

" No Honey. Your dad is my whitelighter, I guess the Elders thought it was about time you got your own and she's not a typical whitelighter she's a witchlighter just like you and Jack." As Mary mentioned that Emma's interest peaked, she walked over to Paige and shook her hand.

About half an hour later after introductions Paige was sat in the Aisbett's kitchen talking to Jack about been a witch and his powers.

" So Jack tell me a bit about yourself and your powers." Said Paige looking at Jack

" Well I've been a witchlighter since birth, I didn't know my dad until I was about eight. My mum didn't know she was pregnant until about a month after he was reassigned. I'm a junior at the local high school; my birthday is on Halloween, which is kind of cool. Now my powers are kind of weird I guess my witch half and my whitelighter half interact with my one witch power somehow." Said Jack shrugging his shoulders "I can orb and hover which are my whitelighter powers and my main witch powers is dormiokenesis." A slight chuckle escaped Jack's lips as he saw the confused look on Paige's face " Dormiokenesis is the ability to put some one to sleep my touching them, but that power has advanced to the point where I can't touch anyone without putting them to sleep which is why I wear these." Said Jack holding up his gloved hands, which Paige noticed that he had black leather gloves on which she had not noticed before. " So is that all? I got homework to do," asked Jack " you know what High School is like." said Jack

" Yeah that's all can you tell Emma I would like to speak to her please." Paige said

" Yeah that's fine. Bye Paige." Said Jack with a slight wave he exited the kitchen. Paige sat still on the chair thinking where have I seen that face before. Paige was jerked out of her musings as the kitchen door opened and in walked Emma.

" Hey Emma, don't worry I'm not here to grill you I just want to talk and get to know you a bit better." Said Paige

" Ok" said Emma as he sat in the chair opposite Paige " So what do you want to know about my life?" asked Emma

" Well how about you tell me a bit about your powers and yourself" said Paige

" Ok then, well I'm seventeen I'm a witchlighter I'm a junior and my powers are orbing, fervenkenesis which is where I can control the temperature and I'm hexographic which is where I can sense danger. Anything else?" said Emma as she sat back in the chair staring at Paige

" How about what you enjoy at school." Said Paige knowing that Emma was trying to avoid getting to know her new whitelighter.

" Well I'm really good at art and drama so I guess those are my favourite subjects" Said Emma

" Really, I used to love drawing and painting when I had the time but now with demons and everything I haven't had the time." Said Paige, as she noticed a gleam of interest in Emma's eyes.

" Really?" asked Emma

" Yeah everyone said I was amazing but I don't know I always thought I was average." Said Paige " I'd love to see some of your work." Said Paige

" Well I've got some sketches and stuff set up in the basement. If you want to have a look." Offered Emma just as Jack walked in the kitchen

" Hey Emma mom wanted to remind me that you've got to call Todd back, he keeps ringing about Saturday night." Said Jack as he stood leaning against the door.

" I will after I've shown Paige some of my art work." Said Emma

" Ok but if mom asks me if you've rung him I'm not lying." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

" Brothers!" sighed Emma

Paige laughed " Tell me about it, try putting up with two sisters." Paige said, Mary popped her head around the door and saw the two laughing and a smile spread across her face " Sorry to interrupt you two but Emma your dads home and Paige he'd like to meet you."

Emma walked out of the kitchen followed by Paige; they walked into a stylish living room to see the back of a man with greyish hair

" Hey dad," said Emma " this is Paige Matthews mine and Jack's new whitelighter." Said Emma waiting for her dad to turn around but all she heard was a gasp as her dad wheeled round, as Paige saw who Jack and Emma's dad was a likewise gasp escaped from her lips with one single word

" Dad." With that said Page suddenly fainted, leaving none other than Sam Wilder to deal with his family about his other daughter Paige Matthews.

* * *

_A/N: Well there you go the first chapter of "Family Secrets" if you liked it then press the button that says review :)_


	2. Reeling From The Facts

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I've decided to post this chapter a couple of days earlier as seen as i got such an amazing response from people. Thank you to those who reviewed and check on my profile for a more in depth summary of this story.

_Chapter 2 – Reeling from the facts_

Sam Wilder stood there in absolute shock staring down at his first – born. He was suddenly startled out of his musings as he heard sobs from behind him, he turned around to face his wife Mary, she looked at him with anger, hate and dismay plastered on her face. Her arm rose from her side and before Sam knew what was happening a white cloud burst from her hand covering Sam in ice and sending him flying, Mary started to walk towards the door but as she walked past Sam's frozen body, something fell from her hand and landed softly on the carpet- it was her wedding ring and before Emma or Jack could stop her or say anything to her she ran from the house.

Emma just crumpled up on the floor rocking back and forth; Jack walked towards Emma and crouched down in front of her. " Emma, you have to unfreeze Dad, I know you probably don't want to but you have to." Emma leapt up " Your damm right I don't, he lied to us our whole lives Jack you can not be so accepting of this." Said Emma anger streaming throughout her body.

" Of course not Em, but obviously Paige didn't have anything to do with this." He said while glancing at Paige.

" Fine I'll do unfreeze him but I'm still pissed off at him and I'm not so happy with you either." She said while walking over to her father's side, she laid her hands on the ice and closed her eyes in concentration. Jack stepped back a bit as the familiar orange aura spread around his sister that meant she was trying to change the temperature around their father. The ice began to melt away slowly causing a puddle of water to form around her feet. Out of the blue Sam rocketed up into a sitting position gasping for breath " Thank you Emma." He said but he was met with a glare " Emma please I never meant to hurt you, please you have to understand that."

" Understand, understand! Said Emma " All I understand is that you had another daughter out there, that's what I understand and the woman that me and Jack thought was just our whitelighter turns out to be our long lost half sister." Shouted Emma.

Paige Matthews came round to hear a shrill voice shouting, a groan escaped her lips as light pierced the darkness. Paige felt a presence above her and opened her eyes to see her biological father Sam Wilder staring down at her with concern etched on his face.

" Now your concerned," said Paige " Its weird how your always concerned when something involves you." Carried on Paige, Paige could see the pain that had caused Sam as she stood up. She looked over at Jack and Emma and realized that it wasn't just her that Sam had hurt but Mary, Jack and Emma. She walked over to Jack and Emma and whispered to them " I'm sorry your dad hurt you and I'm sorry I've ruined your lives but I can't do this." And with that said she orbed out.

Orbs began to swirl into a being in the Halliwell Attic revealing Sam Wilder, Billie looked up from looking at the Book of Shadows " Hi I remember you." Said Billie as she set the Book of Shadows down and walked over to Sam " Your Paige's dad aren't you?" she asked him

" Yes I am have you seen her it's very important?" he asked Billie

" No but she might have orbed downstairs while I've been up here." Said Billie as she looked over her shoulder, to see Phoebe walking into the attic her heels clicking along the floor. " Oh hey Sam. Paige isn't here she's meeting some new charges she got or something like that." Said Phoebe looking though some papers that were stacked on a table.

" Damm I need to talk to her can you scry for her Phoebe."

" Why don't you just sense her." Asked Phoebe

" I've tried but its not working she's blocked herself from me." Said Sam

" Why has she done that." Asked Phoebe

" Well it may have something to do with the fact that Paige's new charges are actually my two children that I never told her about and that they are her half siblings," said Sam looking down at the floor

" What!" exclaimed Phoebe " You had another family out there and you never thought to tell Paige about them" shouted Phoebe her voice getting louder. " Your lucky she didn't kill you, cause that's what I would of done." Said Phoebe as she grabbed the scrying crystal and started to swing it over the map while still glowering at Sam.

Meanwhile back at the Aisbett- Wilder house, Emma was pacing and ranting while Jack was clutching his head trying to block out his sister " He is such a coward orbing off like that, when we need him to explain something he just orbs on out of here I swear to god all mean should mortal that way they cannot escape from you." Emma continued to rant

"Emma will you please shut up I'm trying to concentrate here." Said Jack

" Well what are you trying to do?" she asked him

" I'm trying to sense Paige." He replied waiting for another outburst to occur

" What how are you going to do that by clutching your head?" retorted Emma

" If you hadn't forgotten she's our sister and also a witchlighter like us which means we are magically and personally licked which makes sensing here that much easier." Said Jack still clutching her head

" Well if dad can't sense her then I'm pretty sure you won't be able to." Emma said sitting on the sofa.

" Why don't you go and do something that might help why don't you go check the Book of Shadows for something that might help. I think it's in the spare bedroom." Said Jack

" I've got a better idea said Emma as she orbed out, before Jack could ask why he sensed Paige and without realizing Emma had orbed out, he orbed to Paige.

When Jack orbed to Paige he didn't expect to nearly get blown away by a gust of wind. " Been orbing long?" asked Paige with a lilt of a laugh on her voice. Jack walked over to Paige and sat next to her on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. " Wow" Said Jack looking at the view

" Yeah that's what I said when I first came up here." Replied Paige

" I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but you've got to think of the big picture you've got a whole new family who want to get to know you." said Jack looking at Paige.

" Hm" said Paige " I'm pretty sure your Mom doesn't want to get to know me as seen as I'm the girl who's just ruined her marriage." Carried on Paige still staring out across the Bay.

" I doubt that, my Mom is a pretty understanding person and it's obvious that you didn't know about us gathering by the way you fainted." Said Jack with a hint of understanding and amusement in his voice.

" Yeah I guess your right although I don't think Emma will understand that." Said Paige looking at Jack with a glint of a tear in the corner of her eye.

" You just leave Emma to me, sis." He said while knocking shoulders with Paige and starting to laugh. Paige laughed in response and stood up. Jack followed suit and went to gave Paige a hug as he wrapped his arms around her back. Paige and Jack withdrew from the hug to see a swirl of familiar blue and white orbs descend from the sky. The orbs formed into Phoebe, Sam and Piper. " Paige Jack!" sighed Sam as he rushed forward

but he stopped suddenly as he saw the looks that Paige and Jack had on their faces. " You two have to know I never meant to hurt you." Said Sam a caring look on his face.

"Please!" spat out Paige " You never cared about me for most of my life why start now!" she screamed at him, the wind carrying her words to her sisters who were standing behind Sam. Paige carried on screaming her eyes beginning to fill up with water " You don't care about anyone but yourself and you never will." Paige broke down as she feel to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Jack bent down next to Paige and placed his arms around her shoulders. Sam began to walk forward hoping to comfort his daughter but Jack looked up and shouted to him "You've done enough, you've hurt everyone you love!" he said anger registered on his face " I think you should leave." He said before he went back to comforting Paige. Sam looked down as orbs devoured his body. Piper and Phoebe walked over to Paige but were met by a steely look from Jack " and who are you?" he asked them.

" We're her sisters so if you don't mind back of pal." Said Piper kneeling down in front of Paige " Paige sweetie are you okay?" asked Piper her voice cracking over seeing her youngest sister so broken.

" Am I ok?" said Paige lifting her voice " I've just found out that I have two more siblings I never knew about and my father who I only met like two years ago once again has lied to me." Screamed Paige as more sobs wracked her body.

" Paige I know this is tuff but we're all gonna get through this." Said Phoebe bending down to look Paige in the eyes. Phoebe gave Paige a hug and pulled Piper in as well. Jack stood there looking awkward before he felt some one looking at him. He looked over at Paige and realised one of Paige's sisters was looking at him, " Come on your family now to." Said Phoebe as she moved along to let Jack in; Jack smiled as he walked over to the group hug.

Meanwhile Emma Aisbett wasn't as forgiving as her twin brother, she was currently situated in a dark damp cave in the underworld. Emma was spying on a group of demons that were stood in front of another demon that was stood on a raised platform, causing Emma to think he was of great importance to the demons below him. Emma stopped her musings as she realised the demon had begun talking " My fellow demons now is the time to take action the charmed ones still think the demonic community is in fear of them but we know better!" he shouted as a large cheer was released from the crowd below him. " We have to take our stand now who is with me?" he shouted louder, his answer came in the reply of cheers and roars. Emma made a quick decision and held out both her arms at full length an icy blue aura surrounded her body as she manipulated the temperature of the room. Suddenly the demons in the room began to shiver and their breath began to come out in clouds of mist. The lower level demons in the room began to scream as sheen of sparkling blue ice began to creep up their legs before surrounding their whole bodies causing them to explode in a shower of ice.

The demon who was stood on the raised platform looked surprised however his eyes began to gleam a sort of off grey colour as he looked over the demons below him suddenly a smirk appeared on his face " I know your there." He whispered to himself, he suddenly became a blur as he ran forward at an amazing speed. Emma gasped, as she knew what was coming but it was too late she let out an ear-piercing scream as a hand began to lift her up and choke her; she looked down and saw the demon grabbing hold of her. He threw her into the cave causing her t-shirt to life up and the rocks to scrape her side allowing large welts to appear. " You know you really shouldn't mess with Darien." Said a demon as he looked down at Emma. Emma did a back flip up of the ground, she turned to the demon and punched his nose causing it to break and blood to flow freely from it. " Yeah well you shouldn't have messed with me." She placed a hand on his chest and an orange aura surrounded her the demon screamed before bursting into a plume of magma coloured fire. Darien looked on this with slight amusement he walked forward towards Emma but before he reached her he shouted at the demons " Leave us!" the demons knowing what Darien could do to them wisely shimmered or blinked out. "Now I think we've got some unfinished business to finish witch." Sneered Darien

"Actually I'm no average witch." Said Emma cockily as orbs swirled around her transporting her behind Darien. Emma viciously kicked him in his back and said, " I'm a witchlighter." a smile spreading across her face. Darien whirled around and snarled at Emma " Damm half breeds!" He threw out his hand sending a crackling ball of pure orange fire at Emma. Emma sensing the attack ducked to the floor causing the fireball to hit the back wall of the cave making chips of stone to fly in all directions. " You can't sense all of my attacks bitch!" he screamed at her

"Wonna bet?" Said Emma as she dodged another fireball he had sent at her. Darien screamed in pure range as he sent out energy ball after energy ball at Emma. She expertly dodged them however she was so busy focusing on dodging the energy balls closest to her, she didn't realise Darien has super sped round the back of her until a crackling neon green energy ball hit her in her back causing her to fly forward at an amazing speed.

" Now what you gonna do you little half breed?" said Darien as he walked closer to Emma who was shaking but she stopped as she had an idea " This!" she shouted and before Darien knew it she had orbed out. He let out a primal roar as he sent a beam of inky black light from his hand before he disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Paige, Jack, Piper and Phoebe orbed back into the attic of the Manor to see Billie kneeling next to a motionless Emma. Jack gasped before he ran over to Emma; he knelt down at gently laid her head in his lap. " Help!" whimpered Jack " I can't loose her." Tears beginning to roll down his face. Paige rushed forward and rolled Emma on to her back and held her hands over her wound, which was allowing blood to bleed fastly from it. A golden glow sprung from Paige's hand causing Emma's wound to seal itself up. A moan escaped from Emma's lips as she came to, Jack and Paige let out a sigh of relief, and Emma looked up at Jack and whispered "Thanks Jack."

Jack looked down at Emma and said to her " Actually it wasn't me it was Paige."

Emma looked at Paige and sat up and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear " Thanks sis." Causing each of them to let out a little chuckle. Emma suddenly launched herself away from Paige and said " Darien's coming." A fearful look on her face.

" Who's Darien?" asked Jack but before anyone could reply a voice came from behind them "Me" Everyone stood up and whirled around to see a young man stood there, he had shaggy black hair with piercing grey eyes, his face was covered in stubble. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans with a blue and silver striped shirt, he was wearing a black leather biker jacket over the top. He looked at Emma " You miss me half breed?" he said to her. Emma scowled at him and said " Like I want a spot on picture day."

"There's me thinking we had something but I guess I was wrong." He said sending an inky coloured beam from his hands. Emma jumped to the side causing it to fly towards Piper, who flicked out her hands in the nick of time causing the beam to freeze just inches away from her. Paige snarled at Darien before holding out her hand and shouting " Black beam thingy." The beam became devoured in blue and white orbs as Paige telekinetically diverted it towards Darien. The beam hit Darien causing him to fly back causing him to hit an old wardrobe. He stood up looking slightly dazed before he righted his leather jacket indignantly which had become tousled in his attack been reversed on him. " So you're the charmed ones." He said " I may not be as powerful to take you on yet but don't you worry I will be and then I'll be back." He said before he once again disappeared in a swirl of fire. " Ok that guy was just plain creepy." said Phoebe.

" Yeah I know what you mean." Said Paige before she turned to Emma " and how did he know you?" she asked her. Emma looked sheepishly at the ground knowing she had some explaining to do.

Meanwhile Darien had flamed in to a house, he walked through some swinging doors to be met with a man sat on the ground tears streaming down his face. Darien grinned " Don't worry Sam it's going to be alright very soon." He said. Sam stood up but before he could turn fully around Darien sent a stream of black orbs from his hand into Sam causing his body to jerk about before he stood there calmly. " Now if you want some fun follow me." Said Darien before he flamed out, Sam grinned manically before he black orbed out.


	3. Family Blood

Chapter 3- Family Blood

Emma was currently sat on the sofa in the Halliwell Manor, the introductions had been made of who was who and everyone was currently listening to Emma tell the story of how she knew Darien. " I was just so angry at what Dad had done I orbed down to the underworld and I was stood listening to Darien talking to some demons. So I thought I might as well kill some of them so I changed the temperature of the room, which killed some of the demons but then I sensed some demon was gonna get me but it was too late he was chocking me then he sent the demons away and we had a fight but I orbed away before he could kill me." She said. Piper stood up and started to give out commands " Paige Jack and Emma go check the Book of Shadows for anything on this Darien. Phoebe you can write a spell to vanquish him if there isn't one in the book while I cook up some potions." She clapped her hands and looked at everyone before sighing " That meant go." Everyone went "Oh" before walking off to do his or her various tasks. Billie sat there looking meekly before saying to Piper " What should I do?"

" You can come help me and Phoebe no doubt I'll need your help at some point." Piper started to walk away followed closely by Billie.

Paige Jack and Emma were stood in the attic reading through the Book trying to find any information on Darien however the book had different ideas. It's brittle parchment pages flew in to a frenzy before falling on a page labelled " Elders and Whitelighters" Paige grumbled " Elders and Whitelighters I'm pretty sure he's not one of them." Jack let out a snort of laughter before he quickly turned his face away from Paige. Emma was stood next to Jack; she quickly elbowed him in his side before giving him a look that said " Stop messing about." Paige leapt out a squeal of joy as she quickly tapped the page. Emma and Jack rushed round to Paige's side so they could see the page as well. On the page was a picture of Darien however he had changed since this picture was drawn. Paige began to read the writing aloud " The demon Darien has been known to go after witches who he feels have done him wrong. His power and strength is legendary. Only one Warren witch has gone up against him and that was Melinda Warren who was lucky to escape with her life. However it has been said that Darien was the one behind Melinda been burned not Matthew Tate." Paige sighed as she finished reading aloud knowing that this Darien would not be an easy guy to vanquish.

" What does that mean?" asked Emma

" It means we've got a lot of trouble in front of us, Melinda Warren had all of the charmed powers and if she couldn't defeat him with those it doesn't look good for us." Said Paige

" Yeah but she didn't have the power of three she just had the powers." Piped up Jack. " Which means with me and Emma as well we have a fighting chance." Finished Jack.

" Yeah well we better go and see what Piper Phoebe and Billie are doing." Said Paige as she walked out of the attic her heels clicking on the wooden flooring. Jack and Emma gave each other a look before they followed Paige out of the attic.

Meanwhile Darien was sat on a large chair that had signs carved in to it's arms. Sam was knelt before him trying to persuade Darien " Please Darien I need to do this. It will help you in your goal." Said Sam.

" Very well but hurry up." Said Darien flicking his hand out at him. Sam grinned evilly before black orbs devoured his body. Just as Sam finished orbing out three sets of orbs began to swirl through the ceiling. One set of orbs formed in to Paige and Phoebe, another in to Jack and Billie and the final set in to Emma and Piper. Darien gave a hearty sigh before heaving himself out of his chair "Do you really want to do this again?" he asked them. He got his answer by Piper showing him the blood red potion her and Billie had made earlier that day. He laughed, as he sat back down in his chair "I wouldn't vanquish me just yet witches or else you might just loose two innocents three of you care about so much." At this they all looked puzzled, "I'll give you some hints; Mary and Christy." Jack snarled as he tore of his gloves and threw them on the floor. He ran full force at Darien but Darien flicked out two fingers causing Jack to stumble on to the floor. Emma rushed over to her brother and helped him up, " You know you should think with your brain not with your masculinity." Said Emma dragging him up of the ground.

" I think I've learnt the hard way." Said Jack looking at Emma, who held her hand out for her brother to help himself up with. Paige gave a sigh of relief as she briskly walked over to her new found siblings. Paige stood next to Jack and Emma and whispered to them " I think you guys should find your mum and see if she's ok. Just to be on the safe side." Giving Darien a quick glance. Jack nodded quickly and grabbed Emma's wrist before she had time to protest and orbed out. A quick smile appeared on Darien's face as he saw Emma and Jack orb out. Another smile appeared on his face as he saw Billie trying to creep closer to him; he rose from his seat and began to walk closer to her stopping a couple of feet away from her. " So you want to know about your sister do you?" he asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

" Tell me what you know now!" demanded Billie her blonde hair flaring out slightly which got a surprise look out of Darien.

" Oh me and your sister Christy right. Have become quite close we've become such good friends." He said a fake wistful grin on his face. Billie snarled and threw her arm out expecting him to fly across the cave but instead an aura of inky blackness surrounded him before he disappeared from the walls of the cave.

" Well that was unexpected." Said Phoebe

" Yeah I know I'm guessing it's some sort of astral projection." Replied Piper looking around quickly just to make sure her assumption was right.

" Are we sure he's gone and it's just not something like invisibility." Said Billie looking a tiny bit scared.

" I'm guessing he'll appear soon." Said Paige standing next to Phoebe her arms crossed.

Suddenly a voice broke out throughout the cave causing echoes to sound out as well " I'm here there and everywhere." A swirl of fire began to form in the middle of the cave, Piper seeing this launched the potion at it but Darien was too quick he telekinetically deflected it back at Piper who dodged it but a ripple of pure energy was unleashed. Piper was sent crashing in to a nearby wall causing her to fall unconscious while a trickle of blood began to seep from the wound on her head. Paige orbed out just before the ripple hit her causing the wall behind her to crumble slightly causing large pieces or rock shards to fall to the dusty ground. Phoebe and Billie were sent sprawling from to the opposite end of the cave while Darien was sent stumbling to the ground as he had only caught the tail end of it. Paige orbed in to see Phoebe and Billie groaning on the ground but not moving much while Piper was still motionless on the ground. Paige glared at Darien who was pulling himself up of the ground. " You know you and your sisters are really becoming pains in my…" before he could finish he felt a piercing stab in his right shoulder he whirled to the side in pain, his face scrunched up. He turned back to face Paige who had her hand held out, Darien gasped as he pulled the long piece of sharp rock from his shoulder causing a spurt of black blood to leap from he shoulder. He threw the rock to his hand and began to walk towards Paige, but suddenly he began to writhe, Paige turned around to see Phoebe lying on the floor still reading the spell she had written earlier that day.

" Demon of pain who wishes to gain,

Power by using personal pain,

By the power of three

You shall no longer be."

Darien began to moan as smoke began to wisp around his body, however he merely disappeared from the cave. " Thanks Pheebes." Said Paige walking over to help her fallen sister up.

" Your welcome but I think that only transported him away not vanquished him for good." Said Phoebe looking slightly saddened.

" Yeah I guess your right at least we got rid of him for a while." Said Paige shrugging her shoulders.

" Piper!" Phoebe gasped looking over Paige's shoulder to where Piper was still lying motionless. Phoebe rushed over to her side, her hands shaking as she went to feel Piper's pulse. She gave a sigh of relief as she felt a weak but still beating pulse under her fingers. " Paige can you heal her, while I go see to Billie." Paige nodded as she bent down next to Piper and placed her hands over the gaping wound on Piper's head. A golden glow encased Paige's hands as she began to heal Piper's wound.

Meanwhile orbs began to from in the Aisbett's living room; as soon as the orbs had formed Emma snatched her arm from Jack's grasp " What are you a magical high jacker, I can orb myself." Emma stared at Jack before waving her hand in front of his face " Hello anyone there?" she said but Jack eyes were fixated on something behind her, Emma turned around to see the living room in ruins; bits of furniture were strewn about while broken glass and shards of pot were littering the floor. " Em what happened in here?" asked Jack

"I dunno but we better see if mum's here." Said Emma walking towards the kitchen; she opened the swinging wooden door only to be met with another room that was in ruins. Emma looked sadly at the kitchen before walking out of the room to see Jack lifting a fallen wooden cabinet up but what was underneath terrified them both more than wondering what had happened to the house, because underneath the cabinet was none other than Mary Aisbett. Emma rushed to her brother's side kneeling down next to their mother. " Mum." Said Emma gently shaking their mum trying to rouse her. " Mummy." Said Emma tears began to form in her hazel coloured eyes. Jack fell backwards landing on a piece of broken furniture. " Jack orb us to Paige while I hold her, Paige can heal her." Said Emma the tears she had been trying to hold back spilling freely down her tanned skin. " Emma its no use mum's dead." Said Jack a thin trickle of tears falling down his cheek. Emma whirled around and slapped Jack across his face causing a bright red mark to appear on his face. " Don't you dare say that she's alive I know she is." Said Emma as she broke down her head falling on to her mother's stomach, her hair-slipping forward casting a curtain over her face. Jack moved over and began to cuddle Emma hoping to calm her down. " Don't worry Emmy." Said Jack using Emma's nickname from when they were young children. " We're going to find the monster that did this." Said Jack stroking Emma's hair.

" You won't have to look far." Said a voice behind them. Jack and Emma turned around looking startled only to be greeted by their father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Jack looking nervously at him.

" I came to apologize to your mother when I found her like this." Said Sam pointing to Mary's fallen body.

" Exactly like this?" asked Jack edging him and Emma up to a standing position.

" Yes son exactly like this, why are you asking all of these questions I've just lost my wife for God's sake." He said his voice rising angrily.

" Yeah well we've just lost our mother!" shot back Emma whose facial expression was marred by anger.

" Please Emma it's ok I'll look after you." Said Sam opening his arms to coax Emma in to a hug. Emma began to walk over to Sam but Jack tug tugged on her t-shirt pulling her back " What are you doing?" hissed Emma

"There's something different about Dad." Said Jack. Sam let out an evil cackle

" Well I should of known you'd figure it out Jack you were always the quickest one." He said his face squinting in disgust.

" What's happened to you?" said Jack his face looking puzzled.

" I've been given a gift, and I'm going to use it." He said sending out a crackling green energy ball. Jack jumped up in the air and began to float quickly to the ceiling, allowing the energy ball to fly harmlessly underneath him. Sam groaned in frustration and set his sights on Emma, Emma seeing this began to back away, " Dad please don't do this." She said but Sam laughed and sent out a green energy ball causing Emma to fly through the glass doors that connected the dinging room to the living room. Glass pierced Emma's back as she landed roughly on the floor. Jack floated gently down to the ground staring at his sister horrified Jack yelped as an energy ball hit him in his side causing him to crack his head of the cabinet door the energy ball had hit before. Jack fell to the ground dazed. Sam grinned and walked over to Jack causing a shadow to appear over Jack's face. " I'm sorry son but this for the best." Said Sam as he knelt down beside Jack and pulled a syringe out of his pocket; he inserted the point of the needle in to vein on Jack's arm drawing out half a syringe full of blood. He stood up and walked over to Emma his feet crunching on the broken glass that was sprinkled around Emma. He knelt down next to Emma and pulled out another syringe and repeated the process of drawing her blood out. Sam heard a moan from behind him and saw Jack stirring slightly. Sam stood up and briskly walked over to the centre of the living room, he held his arms above his head. He closed his eyes and suddenly streams of visible heat began to stream upwards causing the paint on the ceiling to sizzle and burn. Out of the blue fire began to tear across the ceiling causing smoke to condense in the room. The fire continued to leap and dart around the room, Sam let out one last laugh before he orbed out leaving Emma and Jack in the middle of a blazing fire.


	4. Near Death Hexperience

A/N: This chapter title is a play on words of Near Death Experience and the link to the website involving Family Secrets should be up in about a week so keep a look out for that. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: Near Death Hexperience 

Piper Halliwell stalked in to the attic of the Halliwell Manor, her heels viciously clicking and tapping on the wooden flooring. Phoebe and Paige trotted in to the room looking around wildly for Piper. Piper was currently positioned in front of the oak podium, which held the infamous Warren Book of Shadows Piper began to flick through the book muttering profanities to her self as she found on nothing on what she was looking for. She let out a sigh before turning to face Paige " Are you sure there's nothing in here about Darien?" Piper asked Paige

" Yeah I'm sure I don't know why your so pissed off about him tough." Said Paige shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'm pissed of because he nearly killed me Phoebe and Billie." Said Piper her voice rising to nearly shouting proportions. " Speaking of Billie where is she?" said Piper raising her hands in an I give up manner.

" I think she went to her room, I think she was a bit upset that Darien knows about her sister." Said Phoebe lowering her face to the ground in sadness for her friend. Piper let out an angry sigh before she turned around and flicked out her hands causing a near by mannequin to explode in a shower of fabric and cotton stuffing. Phoebe and Paige both let out identical yelps before been covered in singed pieces of cotton. Piper nodded happily " That thing has been annoying me for weeks." She said brushing her hands together. Paige stood up walking over to the book but as she reached the book she let out a gasp and clutched her chest. " Paige?" said Phoebe looking puzzled. Paige groaned as she stumbled about before grabbing hold of the book, Paige gasped once more before she feel to the ground pulling the book down with her. Piper and Phoebe rushed to her side. Piper pulled Paige up a bit and began tapping her face to rouse her, a moan escaped Paige's cherry coloured lips. " Paige sweetie what happened?" asked Piper worry marring her normally relaxed face.

" It's Jack and Emma." Whispered Paige "there in trouble I can feel them. They're dying." Paige groaned as she placed one of her hands on Phoebe and the other on Piper before either of them could protest Paige had orbed them out of the Manor and to where she had sensed Jack and Emma.

Paige had orbed her and her sisters in to the Aisbett's house but the house was no longer a house full of happy memories. As the left over orbs dwindled away from the sister's the sight that greeted them, shocked them to the core. Flames had begun to consume everything; pieces of wooden furniture had now been reduced to ash while curtains had flames leaping all the way up them. Piper let out a hacking cough as smoke weaved it's way in to her throat. Phoebe squinted as her eyes began to water however the water that had begun to trickle down her cheeks had already dried up before it could get half way down her face due to the immense heat of the flames. Paige leaned closer to Piper and rasped in her ear " Freeze it." Piper nodded in understanding and flicked out her hands causing the wavering flames to freeze and the smoke that was rolling along the ceiling thickly to freeze as well. "We have to find Jack and Emma." Shouted Paige; even tough she had only known them for not even a day yet she had felt a natural bond with them. Piper and Phoebe immediately went in opposite directions to cover more of the downstairs before the fire unfroze. Paige let out a scream as she saw Emma lying on the floor the fire just beginning to creep up her trousers, burning the jeans and the flesh underneath. Piper rushed over to Paige's side steadying her sister as Paige had begun to sway on the spot. Paige ripped her jacket off and ran to Emma's side and began to beat the flames that were on Emma's legs rapidly satisfied that the flames were out Paige bent down next to Emma and gently laid one of her arms over her shoulder, Piper quickly walked over and did the same with the arm that was limply hanging to the side. Piper and Paige began to drag Emma through the living room where they were met Phoebe who was with a limping Jack. Paige slid out from underneath Emma's limp arm and rushed over to see if Jack was okay. Piper sagged under the weight of having to hold Emma up by herself " You know I aren't this strong." She grumbled to herself shifting Emma slightly. Jack had soot marks all over his face while he had a tiny burn on his arm he was currently clutching his right leg which had an oozing burn on it. Jack swiped Paige's hand away and continued to limp over to where Emma was. A thin trickle of a tear ran down his face leaving a thin trail of skin see able. "Is she okay?" he asked Piper worry etched on his sooty face.

"Yeah she's fine she's just a bit out of it at the minute." Said Piper look at Jack before beginning to walk over to Paige however at that precise moment the fire unfroze causing a stream of nova heat like fire to cut of Piper Jack and Emma from Paige and Phoebe. Piper scrambled back away from the heat causing her to stumble a bit. Jack looked around his eyes wide in panic at seeing how strong the fire he had been encircled by was. He bent over as he let out a harrowing cough. Piper began to struggle under Emma's weight however she saw a ray of hope as blue and white lights began to disappear from the over side of the inferno Piper let out a gasp as the orbs formed around her and Emma, she quickly turned and saw that the same was happening to Jack. Piper appeared next to Paige, stumbling slightly and also slightly shocked at what her sister had done. Paige grasped on to Jack as Phoebe placed a hand on Piper while she placed her over hand in Paige's hand. Paige closed her eyes and they all burst in to a cloud of swirling blue and white orbs, which disappeared through the ceiling and began to transport them, back to Halliwell Manor.

The group of sooty and smoke smelling people orbed in to the Halliwell Attic to see a nervous Billie stood over a map of San Francisco furiously swirling the crystal over the map muttering curses. She whirled around to see the people she had been looking for and ran to them to see if they were okay. Piper laid Emma down on the floor before patting Billie gently on the shoulder and saying " Billie we're fine just calm down." Piper turned around and motioned for Paige to come over next to Emma " She needs healing." Paige knelt next to Emma and began to pull out the shards of glass that had been stuck in her back after Paige had removed every piece, she placed both her hands over the wounds and let out a healing golden glow she let out a frustrated growl before exploding " Why isn't it working!" She screamed

" Paige give it time, she nearly died." Said Phoebe looking sympathetically at her sister. Paige sighed as the healing glow had begun to do its work. Paige turned her over and began to release the same golden glow on her burnt leg, the dried blood began to rewind back in to the wound while the skin began to knit it's self up leaving no scar and finally the fabric on the jeans began to mould back together before finally looking as if tough had been wrong with them. Paige was expecting Emma to sit up or at least moan but nothing happened she just stayed still not even moving a muscle. Jack sagged to his knees in disbelief " She's dead." He whispered to anyone who was listening

" No she's not." Said Paige grabbing Jack by the top of his arms and shaking him violently. " See she's breathing." Said Paige pointing at Emma's chest, which was steadily rising and falling. Jack bent over tears threatening to spill out of his hazel coloured eyes.

" The why isn't she waking up?" he shouted at Paige the tears streaming down his face now " I can't loose her she's all I've got now." He said

" You've got me as well now." Said Paige looking softly at her half brother. Who gave Paige a quick smile. Piper looked slightly puzzled before she spoke " What do you mean she's all you've got left what about your mum and dad?"

Jack let out a braking laugh " You mean the dad that's evil," he viciously spat out "and the mother that's dead." He said.

Paige gasped, " What do you mean the dad that's evil?" she asked him

" Dad's the one that tried to kill me and Emma and I'm guessing he's the one that killed mum as well." He said still staring intently at Emma for any change.

" How is that possible?" squeaked Paige to anyone who could come up with an answer.

" It was probably Darien if we've learnt anything in the past twenty four hours it's that he has way more powers than we thought possible." Said Phoebe her eyes roaming the room.

" I'll check the book to see if there's any way to see what's wrong with Emma." Said Piper walking over to the book but before she could reach the book, Phoebe gasped and let out a hurt moan as she bent over. Billie grabbed hold of her arm to steady her " Phoebe what's wrong?" she asked steering Phoebe to an available seat.

" I can feel her pain." She said tears springing forth to her eyes.

" What?" said Piper kneeling down to Phoebe's eye level.

" I think I've got empathy back, it's like she's stuck on some sort of emotional loop all I can feel is pain sadness loss and anger." she said the sadness and pain that Phoebe had felt via her empathy power had brought tears to her eyes and a sharp stabbing pain to her heart.

" Can you tell why she's not waking up?" said Jack hope springing forth on to his face.

" As far as I can tell all the revelations she's had other the past day and the associated emotions that have come along with them like your dads betrayal and him turning evil," Phoebe gave Paige a quick glance as she said this before continuing "Have some how caused an overload but I'm guessing that her power to sense danger has some how intervened causing her to be in some sort of magical coma until she deals with her feelings." She said sitting bolt right up before she rushed to the book. " I think I saw a spell in here," she said flipping through the book " to help repressed emotions come to the surface."

Piper looked up at this and said " Pheebes I really don't think this is a good idea, it sounds too much like personal gain." She said her hazel coloured eyes narrowing in on her younger sister.

"Piper if it helps bring back my sister I don't really care about the personal gain issues." Said Paige looking at Piper heatedly while Jack had a look of happiness on his face as Paige called Emma her sister.

" Fine but who's going to do it?" asked Piper looking round at everyone.

" I will." Said Jack stepping forth " I am the one that knows her best after all." He said as he walked over to the book and stood next to Phoebe.

" Fine but I'm going with you." Said Paige causing a look of surprise from everyone in the room. Phoebe moved over to allow Paige to stand next to Jack. Both of them joined hands before looking down at the yellowed page, which contained the spell they needed.

" We call upon the powers that be,

To help us in this sacred hour,

A sister in pain weakens our blessed power,

Help us two so mote it be."

Before anyone knew what had happened Paige and Jack fell to the floor h " Well that wasn't meant to happen." Said Phoebe looking shocked checking on Jack and Emma before she stood up.

" What did I tell you personal gain." Said Piper before she stalked out of the attic ranting to her self. Phoebe gave Billie an amused glance before they both followed her out of the attic.

Meanwhile Paige and Jack were slightly surprised when a set of aquamarine lights dissipated, revealing a scenic landscape before them. They were situated on a hill, which was over looking a slow flowing river that had small flowers and ivy next to it while a spattering of lily-white snow was curling round a tree trunk in a most unusual pattern. However the most unusual thing that they could see was Emma who was wearing a thin white dress even tough to Jack and Paige it felt frigid. Emma's hair was in loose curls while small flowers had been braided in between them. On her feet she was wearing sand coloured sandals, which were a large contrast to the lush green grass beneath them.

"Where are we?" said Jack turning in a full circle to get the full lay out of the land.

" I wish I knew but I think we should ask Emma over there." Said Paige pointing over to where Emma was twirling in a full circle. Paige grabbed hold of Jack's hand and began to orb out but the blue and white lights fizzled out. Paige dropped Jack's hand and began to pat her body as tough something was on her that had stopped her orbing. Jack chuckled " You know something tells me you don't have a magical hand grenade on you that's stopping you from orbing." He said staring at Paige, Paige rolled her eyes in response before walking down the hill towards Emma, Jack sighed before jogging after Paige to catch her up. However before either of them could reach Emma a familiar feeling set of in their stomach and they were once again transported by the aquamarine lights.

This time they were placed in a busy town centre each of them gasped expecting some one to comment or let out a blood-curdling scream. However people just walked idly by as tough they had never seen Paige or Jack appear. That was when Paige came to the realization that they were invisible, Paige turned around to tell Jack but apparently he had come to the same conclusion as he was currently pulling funny faces at an elderly man who was sat on a bench eating a sandwich. Paige crossed her arms and sighed before speaking aloud " You know something tells me that the spell didn't bring us here so you could annoy some old man who can't even see you." Jack turned around looking embarrassed " I was just making sure that we couldn't be seen." He said letting out an embarrassed chortle

" Sure you were." Said Paige hiding an amused look with her hand.

Jack let out a gasp as tough he had just been punched in his stomach, he ran up too Paige and quickly swivelled her around and pointed to two little children. " What?" asked Paige

" That's me and Emma when we were six." He said his mouth open in shock.

" Really you guys look so like me when I was that age well obviously Emma more than you." Said Paige. Jack gave her a not amused glance " What the hell is this?" he asked Paige

" As best as I can tell we're going through Emma's past to help get to the root of her feelings." Said Paige staring intently at little Jack and Emma.

" Well this sucks I figured we would just feel what she was feeling not this." He said pointing at his little self and Emma.

" Well if I've leant anything is that magic works in mysteries ways." Said Paige her eyes staring at the two people walking hand in hand behind Jack and Emma. " Is that you mum?" she asked Jack

"Yeah." Said Jack tears evident in his eyes.

" But who's that with her?" asked Paige looking worriedly at Jack.

" That's Stephen it was my mum's partner until Dad came back then those two decided to make a go of it again." Said Jack looking angrily at Stephen.

" I'm guessing you didn't like him." Said Paige

" It wasn't that it was just the fact that my dad couldn't be with my mum and I felt angry at him for not giving them a chance." Said Jack as Paige looked away feeling slightly jealous at Jack that he had a life with her dad and she hadn't even known her real parents. Before either of them knew what was happening they were relocated to another scene in Emma's life.

" What's happening here?" asked Paige as Jack gave a wistful smile

" Mine and Emma's first Christmas with our parents." Said Jack walking over and kneeling next to his younger self who was rolling a bright red fire engine along the floor.

" What I don't get is what all of these scenes from your past have to do with what Emma is feeling now." Said Paige looking puzzled " What do they all have in common?" she asked Jack

" Family." Said Jack not even looking up " Excuse me?" said Paige

" Don't you see in the space of one day she's lost her parents, discovered she had a sister she never knew about and now her dad's turned evil." Said Jack " If you ask me that's bound to mess you up a bit." He said looking at how happy his mother and father were together before standing up.

" Yeah I guess your right what I don't get is how that's meant to help us now." Said Paige sitting down on a vacant rocking chair however she fell right through it causing air to be forced out of her lungs " Well I wasn't expecting that." She said picking her self up.

" What do you think that mean's?" asked Jack, but before either of them could say anything else they began to fade out.

After Paige and Jack had disappeared out of the attic Piper, Phoebe and Billie had gone downstairs to brew a potion that might help summon them back.

" I just don't see how this is going to help?" asked Phoebe leaning on the island counter that was in the centre of the kitchen.

" Well hopefully with a spell which Billie is writing," said Piper nodding in Billie's direction who was currently sat at the table bent over intently writing a spell. " It should help summon Paige and Jack from where ever they went." Said Piper continuing to stir the potion, which was lilac coloured and had smoke pouring out of the copper pot. Piper turned the gas switch off and placed a pipette in the potion before drawing some of it out and placing it in a small glass vial " You got the spell Billie?" asked Piper

" Fresh of the inks." Said Billie waving a small piece of paper in the air. All three of them walked out of the kitchen to be faced with none other than Darien and Sam who were smirking evilly as the sisters and Billie walked out of the kitchen and in to the dinging room. Piper not even thinking about it hurled the potion at them but all Darien did was stare at it causing it to veer of cause and hit the wall causing a purple stain and the potion to drip down the wall. " Now that wasn't very nice was it." He said he unleashed two crackling green energy balls from his hand Phoebe empathically sent the one heading towards back towards Darien who leapt out just in time causing it to hit a vase and obliterating it. Piper snarled and flicked out her hands repeatedly causing sparks to appear on Sam's chest who just backed off smiling, he winced and then snarled before unleashing a stream of pure white fire which streamed across the dining room table causing it to set on fire and ultimately hit Billie creating a charred patch on her top and sending her crashing in to a wooden cabinet knocking her out. " Darien." Sam hissed but he didn't hear a reply but suddenly Sam froze in his tracks he looked down at his legs which were immobile he turned around as much as he could in his current predicament and looked at Piper " You think your so great Piper, Patty had the same power as you and she wouldn't be able to beat me." said Sam taunting Piper, Piper screamed and ran full pelt but Sam luckily for him broke through the freeze and send a round house kick towards Piper causing her jaw to crack and her head to spin round as she fell to the floor limp. Sam let out a barking laugh before walking away to look for Darien who was currently fighting hand to hand with Phoebe. He smacked Phoebe across the face who fell to the floor wincing slightly " You give as good as you get but still I win." He said slamming Phoebe's face on to his knee effectively knocking her out. Sam walked through the door to see Phoebe fall to the floor " You get her." said Sam nodding in Phoebe's direction " I'll get Piper." He said walking out of the living room and kneeled next to Piper he drew a familiar looking syringe out of his pocket and inserted it in to her arm and once again drawing some of her blood out. Darien walked out of the living room and waved a vial of Phoebe's blood at Sam " Now where's your half-breed of a daughter?" asked Darien

" Don't call her that!" barked Sam looking infuriated at Darien

" Don't mess me Sam I can easily kill you as well as your family." Said Darien raising his hand in a threatening like manner.

" Fine she's up in the attic." Said Sam hanging his head looking defeated.

" Thank you." Said Darien disappearing in a swirl of fire followed closely by Sam who black orbed out.

As Sam orbed in to the attic he saw Darien kneeling next to Paige and drawing blood from her arm. However both of them were surprised as a gasp escaped the near by Emma flowed closely by one from Jack not wanting to be caught Darien with drew the syringe from Paige grabbed Sam and transported them out of the attic.

Emma sat up to see Jack and Paige sitting up as well she crawled along the floor and grabbed Jack and pulled him in to an embrace with Paige and whispered so both of them could hear her " Thank you." All three of them fell to the floor laughing not knowing what had happened down stairs.


	5. Love is Everything

Hey guys sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had some major computer problems but now updates should be shorter time wise. Anyway enjoy. 

**_Chapter 5: Love is Everything_**

It had been a month since Jack and Emma had met Paige, a month since their mother's death and since their father had turned evil. However some good things had happened in that time; Emma and Jack had moved to San Francisco to be closer to Paige and they had all moved in to an apartment together and Jack and Emma had enrolled at the local high school. Piper was adjusting to not having Paige around while Phoebe was enjoying the quietness of not having her sister nearly blowing up the house every five minutes with a new potion she had been creating. While Billie had decided to go visit her parents back east for a while.

Paige, Jack and Emma were currently walking down a busy street. Paige was wearing black three quarter length trousers with a beige camisole on and black flat soled shoes her hair was up in a pony tail while Emma was wearing a cream ankle length skirt with a black blouse and flip flops adorning her feet and her hair hung loosely down her back in loose curls and Jack was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had sliver stripes down it while he was wearing some stylish black shoes his hair was styled in his usual way which was a neat but messy look.

" So why do we have to meet this guy again?" said Jack dodging a man who was too busy listening to his mp3 player to pay attention to where he was walking.

" You have to meet this guy because I've been dating him for just under two months and he wants to meet my brother and sister." Said Paige looking at Jack irritated.

" Fine but why at a French café, I hate French food." Said Jack looking disgusted. Stumbling slightly as a man bumped in to him " Your welcome!" shouted Jack at the man's retreating back before seething silently to himself.

" Just order a coffee or something then." Said Paige staring at her younger brother heatedly.

"Fine and also why couldn't we just orb to this place." Said Jack looking bored.

" We couldn't orb because Henry doesn't know I'm a witch yet." Said Paige pointedly to Jack.

" Can you two pack in arguing." Said Emma " We're late enough as it is without you two bickering like two older washer women." She said looking at the road before crossing.

" We weren't arguing." They both said simultaneously.

" That's him." Said Paige pointing at Henry who was sat at a table twiddling his thumbs. "He's hot.," said Emma looking intently at Henry.

" That guy, he looks like a tramp." Exclaimed Jack.

" That guy," said Paige looking at Jack her eyes narrowed " could be your brother in law one day so be nice." Said Paige before she walked off. Emma grinned at Jack before walking after Paige; Jack let out a sigh and walked after his sister's.

Henry leapt out of his seat as Paige approached flowed closely by a teenage girl who he guessed was Emma. " Hey." Said Paige embracing Henry.

" Hey yourself what took you so long?" he asked reciprocating the hug.

"It was really busy so it took us longer than I thought it would." Said Paige.

"Well it wouldn't of taken this long if we had orbed." Muttered Jack as he caught up with Paige and Emma but he was silenced as he caught the menacing stare Paige was giving him.

" Henry I'd like you to meet by brother Jack and my sister Emma." Said Paige moving aside so Henry could see them better. " Hi." He said giving Emma a quick peck on the cheek before giving Jack a handshake. They all sat down at the table sitting in silence. However the silence was broken as a waitress came over to take their order. " Can I take your order?" she asked them.

" Yeah I'll have a latte and some biscotti." said Paige looking down at the menu.

" I'll have the same." Said Emma handing the waitress the menu back and giving her a smile.

" and I'll have the sandwich of the day and a regular coffee please." Said Henry placing the menu back on the silver holder that was in the centre of the table.

" What about you?" she asked turning to Jack.

" Do you have any specials today." He said smiling sweetly while staring straight at Paige.

" Jack how are you meant to afford that?" asked Paige her teeth gritted as a sign o frustration.

" Oh don't worry." Said Henry " I'm paying." As he reached in to his pocket and pulled his wallet out.

" See Henry's paying." Said Jack smiling even more sweetly at Paige. " I'll have the pasta and…"

" He'll have a coffee and a pain au chocolat." Said Paige cutting Jack off and waving the waitress of.

" A word sister." Said Jack dragging Paige up of her seat not even getting a chance you tell Henry she would be right back.

" What the hell was all that about?" hissed Jack staring at Paige venomously.

" That was you been a spoilt brat and trying to get everything you can out of Henry." Spat back Paige.

" What's that meant to mean?" said Jack looking mockingly offended.

" Oh don't play the innocent game with me Mr, I know what your game is." Said Paige jabbing a finger at Jack's chest.

Meanwhile back outside the café Emma and Henry were sat politely chatting when they heard raised voices causing people that were seated around them to look up. Emma groaned and slid further down in to her seat. " They do that a lot?" asked Henry looking at Emma who just smiled weakly and quickly stood up and said, " Excuse me." Before she walked away leaving Henry sat looking bewildered by himself.

" What the hell are you two doing?" hissed Emma as she rounded the corner.

" We're having a friendly discussion." Said Paige " Where's Henry?" she asked her.

" He's sat at the table." She replied before Paige snapped at her " It was rhetorical." Her eyes boring in to Emma.

" You know you two are really going have to sort this whole arguing thing out it's bad enough at home but in public." She said sighing her eyes raised sky ward.

" For the last time we're not arguing." They shouted at Emma once again simultaneously.

Before Emma could reply, loud screams and shrieks of terror began to emanate from the café courtyard. They all looked at each other before they ran out of the alley they had been stood in arguing. They arrived on the scene to see two large bulky demons ripping trough the courtyard smashing tables against walls and crushing chairs with their bare hands. Paige screamed as she saw a chair fly straight at Henry, Henry looked up and saw Paige and let out a relieved smile however the chair hit him full on causing him to fall to the floor and slide along the concrete slabs that adorned the floor of the café courtyard. "Jack distract them, use your secret touch." Said Paige flexing her hand to Jack as a secret meaning for him to use his power of dormiokenesis. Jack snarled at the demons and ripped his glove of his hand and ran full pelt at the demon.

The demon closet to Jack saw him advancing and readied a swirling ball of green energy in his hand. Jack smirked and jumped up on to one of the few tables that hadn't been destroyed and jumped at the demon but little did the demon know that Jack used his power to hover and slowly hovered over the demons head. The demon felt pressure gather on his shoulders and saw Jack sitting on them like he was going for a shoulder carry " Hi my names Jack and I'll be your knock out today." He said smiling falsely before he laid his palm on the demon's baldhead and a blue glow encompassed Jack's hand before it slowly subsided in to the demon that had begun to sway on the spot. The demon in question suddenly began to belly flop to the floor Jack quickly jumped off and landed on the floor effortlessly. He stood up and dusted him self off and said " Well that was easy." But he quickly had to duck luckily dodging an oncoming fireball. He swivelled around and snarled at the demon but it quickly turned to a look of fear because the demon that had thrown the fireball had Henry draped across his shoulders. Paige let out a roar like scream and ran straight at the demon but the demon merely swiped his arm out hitting Paige and sending her flying and causing her to hit a stone wall. The demon shimmered out leaving Paige unconscious and Emma and Jack to wonder what they wanted with Henry. Emma held up Paige as she hobbled over to Jack "We need to get out of here." She said panting at the extra strength she needed to hold Paige's limp body up.

Jack nodded and helped Emma carry Paige to the alley were they had been arguing before orbing them all out luckily avoiding the police cars that come screeching round the corner.

* * *

Phoebe was sat in the foyer of the manor grasping the phone with one hand while trying to paint her toenails " Yeah so how are your mum and dad taking the fact that you're a witch?" said Phoebe to Billie who had just rung. Phoebe hummed before she screeched and fell of the sofa that she was sat on due to the fact that Jack Emma and Paige had just orbed in right in front of her. " Billie I'll call you back later." Said Phoebe talking fastly in to the phone before she slammed the receiver down. Before staring down at the patch of strawberry coloured nail varnish that was slowly expanding out " Piper's going to kill me." Phoebe groaned.

" Kill you for what?" said Piper walking down the stairs, Phoebe looked startled before jumping in front of the liquid. " Nothing was just talking to myself." Piper looked suspicious but she quickly turned her attention to Paige who was groaning and clutching her head " That was quick lunch date." Said Piper stroking Paige's hair away from her face. " Did you two use your powers on him?" Piper asked Jack and Emma knowing that they hadn't really wanted to meet Henry.

" No actually it was cut short my demons attacking." Sneered Emma looking at Piper as tough she wasn't worth the energy.

" Don't take that tone with me young lady." Said Piper snapping at Emma her hazel coloured eyes narrowing in distaste.

" Oh what are you going to do? Send me to my room, you're not my mother." Said Emma getting up close to Piper's face. While Jack and Phoebe wisely stayed out the way cause it was common knowledge that Piper and Emma didn't normally see eye to eye.

" Yeah well it's a good job I'm not your mother." Said Piper instantly realising what she had said as she caught the look of hurt on Emma's face. Jack looked down sadly while Phoebe dragged Piper away from Emma and in to the solarium. " What the hell was all that about?" screeched Phoebe.

" Well she gets on my nerves." Said Piper turning away from Phoebe and plopping down in an available seat.

"That was no reason for you to say that to her now I want you too apologize to her. Paige has got enough going on her life she doesn't need her two sister's arguing." Said Phoebe turning on her heels before storming out of the solarium to see if Paige was okay leaving Piper to silently seethe by herself.

Paige was currently lying on the sofa coming in and out of consciousness. " What happened?" said Phoebe looking down at Paige caringly.

" We were at the café and I went to see if Paige and Jack would stop arguing and then these two demons attacked and they kidnapped Henry." Said Emma slowly stroking Paige's hair, but Emma fell backwards as Paige sat bolt right up at the mention of Henry's name. " Henry!" Paige screeched " Please tell me it was a dream?" she said looking sorrowful.

"I'm afraid not." Said Jack looking down at the ground. Paige moaned and fell back on to the couch salty tears streaming down her face.

" What I want to know is why Henry?" asked Piper walking through in to the living room followed by a grumpy looking Emma.

" Maybe he's a demon." Said Jack looking away from Paige who when she heard Jack say this gave him a seething angry look and turned away to face Piper and Phoebe.

" Or maybe it's Darien and Sam." Said Phoebe sitting down in the chair.

" Okay but why would they want Henry I mean come on he's a mortal." Said Piper looking confused.

"A mortal who is connected to Paige." Said Phoebe looking at everyone as tough they hadn't quite woken up yet.

" I guess that make's sense." Said Jack looking away sheepishly.

"You think." Said Paige rolling her eyes at him before continuing to look at her sisters.

"Okay so what are we going to do then?" asked Emma brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face.

" What do you mean what are we going to do we're going to find Henry and kick the demon's arse that took him." Said Paige standing up and stormed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay then." Said Piper looking at everyone with a slightly amused look on her face before going after Paige, Phoebe sighed then motioned for Jack and Emma to follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the underworld Henry was just waking up. "Paige?" murmured Henry trying to raise his head to look around.

"I'm sorry Paige isn't here can I take a message?" said someone who was hidden in the shadows.

"Where am I?" said Henry a scared look on his face.

"Why you're in the underworld my friend and you're just in time to see the festivities." Said Darien as he stepped out of the blackness of the shadows revealing himself to Henry.

"The underworld," said Henry looking skeptical "you're a nut job." Said Henry managing to prop himself up on his elbow as he dragged himself to a sitting up position.

" Now now Henry there's no need to be rude." Said Darien shaking his finger at Henry and speaking in a mocking tone. " You would be dead if it hadn't been for me." He said kneeling down to Henry's eye level.

" Bite me jackass." Said Henry as he spat a glob of saliva at Darien. Darien looked almost shocked at Henry's bravery before anger replaced his expression; he wiped the saliva from his face and flicked it on to the dusty cave floor. Darien gave Henry a nasty snarling smile before he threw out his hand and back slapped Henry across the face causing a crack to echo around the cave as Henry's jaw broke and also causing him to fly through the air and land six feet away from where he originally was.

Darien stalked over to where Henry was and roughly grabbed his jaw causing Henry to let out a yelp of pain. Darien snarled at Henry and whispered in his ear "Let's see what that girlfriend of yours really get's up to." Darien grinned wickedly and waved his hand over part of the cave causing a shimmer to appear revealing the Halliwell Attic.

The holographic image showed Paige stood by the book of shadows rapidly flicking through the ancient tome. " Now let's hear what she's saying." Said Darien grinning wickedly as he snapped his fingers causing Paige's voice to be heard.

" Demon demon where's this demon." She said as her fingers barely brushed the pages of the book.

"Paige calm down." Said Piper as she walked in to the attic closely followed by Phoebe Emma and Jack.

"Yeah sweetie panicking is not going to help." Said Phoebe trying to soothe Paige's nerves.

" Panicking who said I was panicking I am not panicking." Said Paige her voice shrill and her eye's wide.

"Ok Paige I'll look through the book how about you just sit down and relax." Said Emma putting her arms around Paige and steering her away from the book. She sat Paige down on the antique sofa that was in the attic and gave Phoebe a look as if too say "issues."

"Ok while Emma looks in the book I'll scry." Said Piper " and Phoebe and Jack can whip up an all purpose vanquishing potion to send these suckers to the wasteland." Said Piper letting out a peel of laughter at the thought of that.

" Well isn't that an interesting twist." Said Darien looking delighted at the pained look on Henry's face. "Oh I'm sorry didn't you know Paige was a witch." Said Darien raising a hand to his mouth in mock horror "Well didn't I just open my mouth and say the wrong thing."

"It doesn't matter." Rasped out Henry raising his head defiantly to look at Darien.

" What did you just say?" snarled Darien lifting Henry clean of his feet and raising him in to the air.

" It doesn't matter.," said Henry his face going red as Darien cut of his air supply but he managed to rasp out five more words " because I'll always love her." Darien let out a fierce roar at this and threw Henry clean across the cave causing him to hit the rocky wall with such a speed that the remaining air he had left in him came out in a large exhale. Henry fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Darien smiled as if he knew something that no one else knew " Ah we're about to have company Henry." He said smiling wickedly as he conjured a bright swirling ball of fire in his palm. He launched it at Henry just as three sets of orbs began to swirl in to being. Darien let out a bark of laughter as he saw the fireball collide with Henry causing him to turn in to a pile of fine grey ash.

* * *

Paige orbed in just in time to see Henry been killed, she fell to the floor grief weighing on her mind her mind kept repeating what she had just seen. Tears began to flow down her face as she realised what she had just seen was real and not some sick illusion.

Paige wrenched her self to her feet and let out an almost feral like roar and lunged at Darien knocking him to the floor. "You bastard!" she screamed at him before unleashing a fury of fists to his face. Darien sat there taking it all before letting out a lilting musical laugh, " Now you know what it's like to be hurt just like you did to me." Paige stooped as he said this and sat there confused Darien realizing he had diverted her attention squinted his eyes at her causing Paige to be telekinetically flung back towards Piper, Phoebe, Emma and Jack. Paige lay sprawled in shock and confusion on the floor before Emma tugged her to her feet. " I'll be seeing you ladies and gentleman." Said Darien as he gave a little bow before wisely flaming out.

Paige walked over to where Henry's ashes were laying tears streaming down her face causing her normally pale skin to have red patches appear and her mocha coloured eyes darker and soulful. She dropped to her knees as grief over whelmed her. " Paige sweetie are you okay?" said Piper treading lightly next to Paige.

" What do you think Piper," snapped Paige her eyes narrowing to slits " I've just lost the man I loved."

" Paige I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." Said Piper squatting down next to Paige.

" I know Piper it's just if Henry hadn't of met me then he'd still be alive today." Said Paige bending her head as more sobs wracked her body.

Piper turned to Emma, Phoebe and Jack and urged them over. Piper stood up and met them half way " We'll gather up his ashes and then we'll orb Paige home." Said Piper looking at each of them individually.

" What about the police?" said Emma looking at Piper pointedly.

" What about them?" asked Piper looking angry at Emma for causing them to be in the underworld longer.

" Well Henry was a parole officer there gonna notice he's missing eventually what are we going to do when they come knocking on our door asking to speak to Paige." Said Emma her voice rising in anger as she gave Piper a seething look.

" She has a point Piper." Said Phoebe looking at Piper in an " I think we need to do something" way.

" We'll work out a cover story at some point but that's for another days problem right now we have to worry about Paige." Said Piper walking away from the small group.

Phoebe turned to Emma and said to her " Emma can you orb back to the manor and get a vase any vase at all?" Emma gave Phoebe a quick nod before her body was morphed into the swirling vortex of blue and white orbs. Phoebe turned back to look at Paige tears in her eyes " Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Jack a evident strain on his voice looking at his sister so devastated.

" I'm sure she will be after we've got Henry's ashes can you orb me and Piper back to the manor I think it might be better if Emma orbs Paige back to your apartment she'll need some time by herself." Said Phoebe rubbing Jack's arm in sympathy. Jack nodded mutely; orbs began to dwindle down forming in to Emma holding a white vase that had a floral motif around it " Will this do?" she said holding up the vase.

Phoebe nodded as she grabbed the vase and walked over to where Henry's ashes were she quietly walked past Piper who was cradling Paige. Phoebe began to scoop up Henry's ashes up and placed them in the vase. Before she'd finished scooping the rest of the ashes up she saw a sparkling ball of white light underneath them all. " Paige I think you should see this." Said Phoebe

" What?" said Paige looking up streaks of black eye make up smeared down her face.

" Just come over here." Paige crawled over to where Phoebe was kneeling and looked down at the ball of white light. Emma and Jack walked over to where Phoebe and Paige where kneeling followed closely by Piper. "What is that?" asked Jack looking down at the ball.

" Henry's soul." Said Paige in a barely audible whisper.

"I think he'd want to you to release him Paige." Said Phoebe moving away from where Henry's soul was. Paige smiled and picked the spherical ball up and stood up still staring and smiling fondly at the ball in her hand.

Paige walked over to the middle of the cave and whispered in to it causing the ball to be lit up an angelic white as it began to hover and float upwards. "I love you." She said staring at Henry's soul as it hovered for a minute, the ball glowed a molten coloured white almost as if it responded which it could have done for all Paige knew. Everyone walked over to Paige who had broken down in to heart wrenching sobs. Phoebe nodded at Jack as he walked over to Emma he moved her over a bit and spoke in to her ear, Emma nodded in response and walked over to Paige " Hey Paige how about I get you home." Paige nodded glumly Emma gave everyone a warm smile before she orbed herself and Paige out. Jack walked over to Piper and Phoebe placed a hand on their shoulders and orbed them out of the cave leaving it to seem more mournful than it usually did.


	6. Nothing's Normal For Long: Part One

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to upload this chapter but i lost my computer for all of July and August and then i started my 6th form classes in september so i was really busy with those and i just lost track of times lol but luckily I've got this one all wrapped up so thank you for sticking with the story and without further ado here's chapter 6 of "Destiny or Chance: Family Secrets"

_**Chapter 6: Nothings Normal For Long: Part One**_

"Oh come on you so fancy her mate." Said Jack elbowing a male teenager who had sandy coloured hair and light blue eyes. " I do not." Replied the guy with a clipped British accent looking back at Jack a good-natured grin on his face.

"Oh what so you drop everything you're holding when some one walks past you?" asked Jack looking over at his best friend Ben a matching grin on his face.

" Would we be on about Emily by any chance?" said a girl walking up to the duo and planting herself on the bench Jack and Ben were sat on.

" You know it." Said Jack letting out a laugh. Jack was currently sat on a bench in Golden Gate Park with his two best friends Ben and Riley. They always came here after school to let loose before they had to go home and do their homework.

" You know I don't see the big attraction to her?" said Riley tilting her head back allowing the glorious California sun to shine on her. Where Ben had fair short hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Riley had long dark brown hair and intense dark chocolate coloured eyes and a dark coloured skin due to the fact that her mother is Vietnamese.

" Are you insane have you not seen her chest." Screeched Ben instantly realizing his mistake. Jack let out a roaring laugh as Riley just sat there looking appalled. " Did I just hear you like a girl because of her breasts?" said Riley her eyes narrowing.

" No I meant the fact that she's got…" said Ben trying to cover up but realizing he couldn't " There's no way to get out of this is there." He said looking at Jack, Jack shook his head trying not to laugh.

" Is that all we are to you guys, just pieces of meat on a slab?" said Riley standing up, Ben stood up as well trying to intimidate Riley but he realized that was going to be hard as they were both the same height at five foot seven.

" I got to get going I told Paige I'd be home at half four." Said Jack raising himself of the bench, he bent down picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder.

" How's she doing?" said Riley grabbing her shoulder bag. When Jack had slipped up and said Paige had lost her boyfriend, he had quickly made up a lie that Henry had gone missing, which was why he and Emma had missed a lot of school lately. After all it's what Paige had to tell the police who were luckily giving up on the search for Henry even tough it had only been a week.

" She's doing fine I think the police have about given up hope so there's a memorial service for him this weekend. So at least Paige will be able to give him a proper send off." Said Jack looking down at his scuffed white trainers.

" Yeah so I'm guessing the police haven't got any leads from anyone?" asked Riley. Jack shook his head quickly and turned his face away from Riley so she could not see the guilty expression on his face.

"Ok this is where I turn off," said Jack " So I'll message you guys later if your online."

"Oh while I remember," said Benn digging his hand in to his bag and scrunching his face in concentration "Here's that band I was on about you know the band back home called The Kooks." Said Ben handing Jack a CD " You should listen to them their class."

"Okay," said Jack " Well talk to you later." Said Jack turning of the down a street.

"Is it just me or is they're something up with him?" said Riley looking enquiringly at the retreating form of Jack.

"Its just you." Said Ben looking at Riley strangely before walking off, Riley gave one quick glance back at Jack and swiftly walked after Ben.

Jack looked around him and walked down the alley, as he reached a certain point he slung his rucksack to the ground, leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh.

" You look as tough you've had a bad day." Said a voice. Jack looked shocked; he had not realized he was not the only one in the alley. The sight that greeted him shocked him even more; a blonde haired girl who looked about his age was leaning against the opposite wall to him. She was wearing black leather pants, a black top that stopped above her belly button but only just below her breasts and a dark blue jacket that was in a style much similar to her top and sleeves that stopped a few inches above her wrists. On her feet she was wearing black Doc Martens.

"You could say that." Said Jack picking up his blue rucksack and walking back down the alley.

"Well it's about to get much worse." Said the girl a hint of humour in her voice. Jack lurched to a stop dropped his rucksack which he had been holding in his hand and turned around to be faced by the girl holding a glowing crackling ball of orange energy in her hands which seemed to be growing bigger by the second.

"Oh crap!" muttered Jack tilting his head back and looking towards the sky an angry glare on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma was sat on the sofa her legs positioned underneath her and the remote to the television in her hand. Emma reached over and dug her hand in to the bag of salted pretzels that were placed next to her on the red couch cushion. Emma sighed as she switched of the television and tilted her head back so it was placed against the soft head cushion behind her. " God I'm bored." She muttered to herself. 

" Well why don't you help clean the kitchen then." Said Paige who had just walked in to the living room to here Emma moan about been bored.

Emma opened one eye and looked at Paige " If I wanted to clean don't you think I would of done that?" said Emma opening her remaining closed eye as she stood up and walked off down the hall way.

Paige gave a tired sigh as she looked at the retreating back of Emma " You'd think she'd be nicer to me I mean hello I just lost my boyfriend, but noooo she's still as annoying as ever." Said Paige muttering to herself her eyes widening in sarcasm turning on the hot tap on the sink and picking up a stack of plates.

* * *

Jack luckily managed to dodge the orange energy ball; he rolled across the litter-strewn alley and jumped to his feet hoping to actually be able to beat the demon. "You think your going to beat me?" she said causing Jack to jump slightly at how well she knew what he was thinking. 

" I don't think," said Jack "I know." Jack started to jog and then as he was about three feet away from the girl he hovered a foot of the ground and faster than usual hovered across the alley to land a kick to the girl's midsection. The teenage girl stumbled back before righting herself with a snarl on her face " Ok that wasn't fair."

" Who said anything about fair?" said Jack in a snarky manner.

" Oh you want to play it like that do you?" she asked flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

" Bring it on." Said Jack rolling in to a defensive position.

The teenage girl lashed out with two dazzling blue balls of energy, sending them spinning towards Jack who luckily managed to hover above the flight path of the two balls of blue as when they hit the dumpster behind Jack they caused it to turn in to a ball of melted metal.

"Impressive." Said Jack floating back down looking at the still bubbling pool of metal.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She replied cockily, she crossed her arms in front of her before quickly ripping them apart. A purple glare rushed through the alley, Jack covered his eyes as the glare hit him in the face, and he began to stumble around hoping to get out of the alley.

"I guess you don't think you're so tough now?" said the girl letting out a laugh. Jack turned around in a full circle he had to keep her talking until his sight came back.

"Actually I feel perfectly fine your little trick didn't do anything to me." Said Jack letting a grin play on his lips hoping to throw the girl off.

" Oh yeah then why are you talking to a street light idiot because I'm behind you." Said the girl right in Jack's ear. Jack lashed out sending his elbow in to the girl's stomach, Jack heard what he had hoped to hear which was a large exhale of air, Jack turned around and saw the girl clutching her chest as she was winded.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" said Jack a fake hurt expression on his face " Well so did your blinding trick bitch!" said Jack an angry expression now on his face. Jack lashed out hoping to kick the girl in the face with a well, aimed spinning kick. But once again she nimbly dodged to the side and back handed him across the cheek

Jack stumbled slightly backwards and gritted his teeth and let out a throaty snarl " Okay first you attack me for no reason and now you bitch slap me what the hell is your problem?" he said crossing his arms.

The girl let out another tinkling laugh and smiled sickly before disappearing in a shimmer of flames. Jack turned around in a full circle trying not be outwitted or attacked by the female demon, when he saw that she was not behind him he smirked grabbed his ruck sack and orbed out from the alley.

Meanwhile the woman was stood up on the roof of a nearby building surveying Jack below her, she smirked as she watched him orb off "He certainly is interesting isn't he." She said out loud seemingly as tough she was musing aloud; out of the blue wisps of black smoke began to appear and formed in to Darien.

" Yes he is but he seems to be stronger than you baby sister." He said crossing his arms and looking down at her.

" I only let him think he won because I was testing his strength and powers and don't call me baby sister." She said sighing angrily.

Darien let out a laugh and looked down at his sister before sighing " Come on the time is getting closer." He said before adding " Kyler." Kyler looked at him before flaming out followed closely by Darien.

* * *

Emma and Paige were stood in the kitchen while Paige washed and chopped some carrots in the sink Emma was stood nearby munching on a piece of carrot she had swiped from Paige before. Familiar blue and white orbs swirled down from the ceiling conforming in to Jack. " Hey Bro what's up?" said Emma biting the carrot she was holding. 

" Fine I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." Said Jack walking quickly away. Emma and Paige give each other a funny look before chasing after him " Hey hey." Said Paige defining the last "hey"; both her and Emma stood in front of him their hands placed on their hips and their heads cocked in a questioning manner.

" What?" said Jack looking puzzled at their behaviour.

" That's what!" said Paige pointing at the blotch of red skin on Jack's cheek.

" Oh that that's nothing." Said Jack shaking his head and side stepping them both.

" No it's not," said Emma grabbing his arm and shaking her head in disbelief. " Now seriously what is it?" she asked him her eyes narrowing slightly as she scrutinized him.

" Fine," sighed Jack "I got attacked on the way home from school by a demon." Said Jack throwing his arms up in exasperation.

" What type of demon?" asked Paige looking shocked.

" I don't know she looked normal." He said wincing slightly as Paige touched the swollen part of his cheek.

" Wait you got attacked by a girl demon?" asked Emma looking shocked. Jack gave a nod in response suddenly Emma burst out laughing, " You got your butt kicked by a girl demon", Emma doubled over laughing even more as she saw the look on Jack's face.

" It's not funny." He said as he turned around and stormed off back in to the living room. Emma and Paige gave each other tiny grins before walking after him.

" Ok on a more serious note," said Paige giving Emma a look saying calm down " Did you get a good look at her?" asked Paige.

" Yeah why?" replied Jack looking puzzled.

" We were thinking of asking her to slap you again." Said Emma bursting out in to reels of laughter.

"Actually," said Paige silencing Emma with a menacing look " I was thinking he could go check the Book at the Manor I'm sure Phoebe and Piper wouldn't mind."

* * *

At the Manor Piper was flicking through the book while Phoebe Paced in front of the pedestal that held the book " Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" she asked looking at Piper. 

Piper threw her a look " Of course I'm sure going up against Darien is the right thing to do it's to give Paige some piece of mind."

" Okay I understand that but he's powerful as hell and we're only two thirds of the power of three." Said Phoebe placing her hands on the book to stop Piper from frantically flicking through it.

" So, still doesn't mean we can't hurt him." She said matching Phoebe's look with one of her own. "Painfully." She growled to herself. Phoebe sighed before moving over to the table where they made their potions.

In the Underworld Darien and Kyler were sat at a table talking feverishly " Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Kyler tucking a strand of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

" Of course I'm sure I know the charmed ones all to well they'll attack you can be sure of that." Darien replied " and speaking of them," he said holding up his hand and cocking his head slightly to the side " here they come." He stood up and was closely followed by Kyler. Bright lights began to descend from the top of the cave.

Darien let out a smirk before whirling around and hitting Kyler straight across the face sending her spinning through the air and causing her to crash in to a wall. Her head cracked against the wall, she fell to the floor in a tangled heap. The light conformed in to Piper and Phoebe " Hey!" shouted Piper Darien turned around and was blasted back as Piper flicked out her hands causing sparks to flare on his chest. Phoebe smirked before hurling a blood red coloured potion at him, Darien held out his hand and twisted it round causing the potion to adjust it's position and hurl in to the table where he and Kyler had just been sitting. The table was instantly vaporized instantly leaving just a pile of ash in its place.

Darien smirked before disappearing once again in a swirl of fire, Piper and Phoebe sighed as they realised that all they had done was anger him even more. Piper pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and began to speak,

"Powers of far

Powers of near…"

However she stopped speaking when she heard a moan from the corner of the cave, " What's that?" she asked Phoebe looking slightly perplexed.

" I dunno but it came from over there." Replied Phoebe pointing to where the unconscious Kyler was.

" Oh my God," said Piper as she walked over to where the noise had come from.

" What?" squeaked Phoebe from behind Piper her eyes wide in fear.

" It's a girl a teenage girl." Said Piper letting out a relieved laugh. She turned to face Phoebe a smirk on her face " I'm guessing she's an innocent?" she asked Phoebe.

" I dunno?" said Phoebe shrugging her shoulders and giving Piper a how am I supposed to know look.

" Oh screw it," said Piper waving a hand dismissively " If she's a demon we'll kill her quickly."

" Piper that's a stupid idea!" Screeched Phoebe her coffee coloured eyes widening in shock.

" Well it's the only one we got so hurry up." Replied Piper motioning Phoebe over as she pulled the piece of paper that had the spell on out of her pocket.

" Transport us where we wish to go

Through the cosmos we shall fly

To the place where evil dwells

To help give our sister piece of mind."

They all then disappeared in a familiar flare of bright white lights that had a certain grey tinge to them for a change.

The spell transported them in to the hallway of the manor just as Kyler began to wake up. " Where am I?" she said scurrying on her hands backwards away from the sisters her eyes wide in shock.

" Calm down!" said Piper stretching out her hand to Kyler, Kyler's eyes went wide in panic and she threw out her hand allowing a blue stream of concussive energy. Piper's eyes flew open in awe before she was rocked back of her feet and landed sprawled out near the dinging table. Phoebe gasped and rushed over to where Piper was moaning and rubbing her head in frustration. Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm and yanked her too her feet

" Ow," Piper shrieked in pain " I've already got a concussion do you want to make it a dislocated shoulder as well." She snapped at Phoebe throwing her hair over her shoulder in anger.

"What the hell are you?" snapped Piper pointing an accusative finger at Kyler.

"I'm a…." she began before she was cut of by a voice from behind her.

" She's a demon! That's what she is!" said Jack his arms crossed in a defensive angry composure. Piper and Phoebe looked around Kyler to see if Jack was been serious.

"Surprise!" Kyler said as she turned around to face Jack a fake cheesy grin on her face.

* * *

Ok well below is a list of Kyler's powers and which one they are and how to pronounce them because my friend Laura said that they were not the easiest thing to say in the world lol. 

Powers: Flaming

Force field

Energy balls (orange)

Lamens Flashes, which are the purple blinding, flashes (lamens --- lay-mens)

Vemus balls, which are the blue coloured balls that melt things (vemus--- vem-us)

Navakinesis, which is the blue energy streams that she used agsaint Piper (navakinesis --- na-va-kin-e-sis)


End file.
